The Mystery Writer
by mimoxtreemo
Summary: Kyoya Ootori, the vice president of the Ouran High School Host Club, has been maintaining his "celebrity" profile like a pro. But when the cast of Axis Powers Hetalia steps into the picture, his reputation as an heir to the Ootori family is in danger. Will the Axis and Allies reveal this esteemed character's secret side?
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, nor do I own Axis Power Hetalia.**

Kyoya Ootori sighed as he came home from another hectic day at school. As the vice president of the Ouran High School Host Club, he'd never gotten a chance the relax properly without being ragged by Tamaki or asked out by some girl or another. And _then _there were the Host Club meetings. Mind you, Kyoya did enjoy himself while he entertained the club's loyal female audience, however it never gave him time to himself.

"Alone at last..." he mumbled as he plopped himself on his bed. He scrambled for his laptop. He put his phone on vibrate and checked his email to make sure no one was going to disturb him. Kyoya didn't want to blow his reputation by making any typos or mistakes.

He slowly stretched himself out before finally opening his word processor. His writing projects were Kyoya's best kept secret- at least to the people he worked with day in and day out.

Yes, uknown to his comrades, vice president of the Ouran High School Host Club was indeed an otaku.

* * *

"Vee~ Germany~ Look at this cute story someone wrote about us~" Feliciano exclaimed, shoving his laptop on the German's desk."Isn't it adorable?!"

Ludwig looked at the screen. "Vhy do you take so much joy in reading stories like zhat..?" he said, reading the story on the screen, his face getting more red as he read through it.

"They're called fanfiction! Japan showed me some of the stories that were posted online~! You like that one, don't you?"

All of a sudden, Ludwig, who had read the...detailed story, slammed the top of the laptop down with a fuming red face. "N-nein! I vill not read... such... stories!" he said, panting.

"Japan also told me about doujinshi! Those are like fanfiction, except they're comics! Do you want me to show you one?" The Italian said, completely ignoring his German friend's reactions.

"Show 'im what?" came a French voice from behind Feliciano.

"Fanfiction!" Italy said, eagerly taking the computer from Ludwig to Francis. "They made stories for you too~!" He quickly found pages of stories with France pairings. Italy clicked the first one and showed Francis.

"Ohonhonhon~" the Frenchman giggled as he read about his sexual adventures with Arthur.

"What are you giggling about, Frog?" England said after hearing France's unmistakable laugh. France only kept giggling and gave the computer to Arthur. "Wha..w-who.. who would write something like this..?" he asked as he read the story.

"The fans~!" Feliciano chimed in.

Francis only kept giggling. "You know you want it, mon ami~"

"The fans?! What fans?! AND NO I DON'T WANT IT!" the flustered Brit shouted.

"Dude, I have fans!" America exclaimed out of nowhere.

"I, like, totally knew we had fans already, right Liet?" said Poland, nudging Toris in the ribcage.

"Aww, Lovi~ You might have raving fangirls too!" an over-excited Spaniard said.

"QUIET!" Ludwig yelled, finally breaking up the commotion. "Right, now, who is responsible for starting this commotion?"

_Silence_.

Ever so slowly, a hand rose. All eyes turned to Italy. "Ehh...b-but don't blame mee! I was just trying to show a story I thought was cute to Germany and then all the mean countries came and then started making a big deal about it! Japan was the one to show me anyway!"

Again, all eyes turned, this time to Kiku. "I aporogize," he said," but I cannot take the brame for this, it is the faurt of the fans."

_Silence._

_"A lot of the stories are written by the same author, or at least the popular ones are..."*_

"D-did y-you h-hear s-something..?" a very nervous Latvia asked.

America jumped up. "Dudes! I got it! Look! A lot of the popular stories are written by the same person!"

England took the computer and analyzed the screen carefully. "I hate to admit it, but America is right this time..."

"Thank- HEY!"

"I don't normally participate in tracking a person down, but I'll join you, only because I do not do Angleterre like _zhat,_" Francis mentioned, pointing to another FrUk story.

"I wouldn't let you do me at all, Frog..." England muttered to himself.

"Then we would be able to put this person to his doom, da? Who is it?"

"Erm...ClipboardFox22**? Strange screen name..." said Arthur. "We'll need information about his location as well."

Estonia's eyes lit up. "I can find out that information for you-"

"Found it!" China announced."This person lives near Bunkyō, Tokyo, Japan according to the website."

"Who's going?" a young girl's voice asked.

"I should go," Japan said," because I know my way around Tokyo better than anyone erse here."

"Vee~ I want to go too~!"

"If-a he's-a going, I should-a go too."

"Aww, Lovi, don't go without me~"

"Ze awesome me totally deserves a chance to go too."

_"What about me?"_

"Ve should keep zhe entourage as small as possible," Germany said," so zhe Allies, zhe Axis (including Prussia and South Italy), and Spain shall go. Zhe rest must stay here. Is zhat all?" Japan nodded.

"ALRIGHT DUDES! LET'S DO THIS THING!"

***_Italics _indicate that our dear Canada is speaking.**

****Haha, just some screen name that came up on a screen name generator.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the short chapter! The first one was kind of short too, and I apologize V.V I'll try to start writing longer chapters later on!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC or APH (even though there's not much of that in this chapter)**

**Enjoy!**

"Kyoya-senpai?"

"Kyoya-senpai?!"

"KYOYA-SENPAI?!"

Kyoya blinked a few times before the picture of a very distressed Haruhi cleared. Had he been sleeping during a meeting?

You know, Kyoya, I might just have to replace my vice president if this keeps up~" Tamaki jokingly remarked, recieving a grunt in response. "Bad time, I guess..."

"I'm glad you woke up, senpai," Haruhi said, tapping him on the shoulder. "But you've never done that before...Is anything bothering you?"

The vice president pushed is glasses up deviously. "Nothing, just taking a little nap," he said, getting up from his chair.

"Ohh, Haruhi~~"

Haruhi eyed her raven-haired senpai suspiciously. All of a sudden, the short haired girl was taken up off her feet and dragged away. "Daddy has a question for you~" Tamaki set her down on a seat in front of Hikaru and Kaoru, each dressed in different outfits. "Which cosplay does my dear little Haruhi like better? There's the Victorian th-" Haruhi looked to the side as the blonde started talking his head off. She noticed Kyoya again, but he was acting more or less normal... right?

"-So what's your choice? Haruhi? Haru-"

"Don't you think Kyoya-senpai is acting strange?" Haruhi asked, subconciously ingoring Tamaki.

Tamaki blinked. "Um, well, not exactly-"

"And he says it's _nothing!_ Like I can't figure things out on my own!" She slammed her fist into the table, ironically doing more damage to her fist the the expensive piece of furniture.

"Don't worry, Haru-chan, we all know Kyo-chan is a man of secrets. He'll come out eventually~" Hunny reassured her in a singsong voice. "I guess," she muttered, not quite sure whether "come out" referred to Kyoya's secrets or his sexuality.

"It's about time the man took a break from his work anyway," the twins said in unison, pointing to the mentioned man, who was sleeping again.

_'I guess it _is_ nice for him to stop working so hard. Maybe he just lost a little sleep last night...' _Haruhi thought. She looked closer and noticed that he'd fallen asleep on a manga book. It was common enough for students to read manga at school, but why was he reading a manga _now_? And why did he have that pencil and that notebook? Whenever Kyoya took notes for anything, he used his endless supply of clipboards... okay, maybe she was getting a little bit paranoid. But Haruhi _did _know that Kyoya wasn't the type to put anything- not manga, not new notebooks, not getting clipboards or whatever else he did in his life- ahead of his work.

"Haruhi! Earth to Haruhi!" Tamaki's voice called. "You still haven't answered~!

Tuning Tamaki out, she inched closer and carefully slipped the comic out from under Kyoya's resting head. She turned the book to its cover to see the title.

"I didn't know you read _Hetalia_, Kyoya-senpai..." Haruhi had read manga, and she somewhat knew of _Axis Powers Hetalia_, only for the fanbase. She hated to think so stereotypically, but she also knew that there wasn't a whole lot of male _Hetalia_ fans, at least none that she knew of until now.

Kyoya's head shot up. "Give me that," he said, jerking the book out of Haruhi's hands. She tensed up at her senpai's actions, while the rest of the Host Club members simply waved it off, as they were used to Kyoya's moods when he woke up.

"U-uh, sorry senpai..." she said, fidgeting with her fingers and slowly backing away.

After that, Kyoya acted more and more like himself during the day, and Haruhi didn't see any more of his manga lying around, but it looked as if he was avoiding Haruhi at all costs that day, and she wasn't sure why. What was the harm in reading a little manga?

Was there a side to him that she didn't know about?

**This story is showing signs of Haruhi x Kyoya so far... I don't even ship that couple, but that's the way the story decided to go...**

**Anyways, thanks so so much for the subscriptions, guys! It really means a lot to me that my story actually got some suscribers... haha... Reviews are openly accepted! I will try to get the next chapter out sooner~**


	3. Chapter 3

"Um, Jap- er, Kiku, where are we?" Arthur asked. The group seemed to have walked around in circles for hours, and they still hadn't found the school.

"Is it that school?" Antonio asked, pointing at what looked like your average Japanese school.

"Not exactry... I think you'll know when you see it..." Kiku muttered, looking around calmly as ever. It wasn't as if he didn't know who the writer was anyway. Kyoya Ootori was the son of a prestigious family in Japan. It was just more fun to relax and... look around. Unfortunately, he was with the wrong people to go sightseeing with. Only the other countries could make him get lost in his own home.

By now the group had come out of the area they had spent the last two hours in, but Ouran Academy was nowhere to be seen. "Vait... vhere's Feliciano?" Everyone froze in their footsteps. Where _did _he go? Lovino and Ludwig dashed off in one direction while Antonio and Arthur went off in another. Soon, the only person left was Alfred, who only stared straight ahead. "Guys, I think I found him, and the school too..." he said, pointing toward a grand building that resembled more of a castle than a school. In front, several girls in long yellow dresses and boys in blue blazers crowded the front, and they seemed to be surrounding something. Whatever it was they were surrounding, it made several girls squeal their heads off.

"How are we going to get him out of there?" Kiku asked. "Those girls seem kind of obsessed with him..."

"Easy, we just need to distract them too~" Francis smirked, walking up closer to the crowd. He messed with his hair a bit, got his rose ready, and right when the Frenchman opened his mouth, the female students screamed with joy. Only they weren't looking at Francis, they were looking at the a pair of double doors that were somehow opening in slow motion. A white light emerged from behind the doors, and dozens of rose petals flew out, far outnumbering those on Francis's single flower. The doors opened themselves more, and a group of seven boys stepped out. The other countries stared too, including Feliciano, who'd finally found Ludwig.

A blonde boy with violet eyes stepped to the front. "Welcome to the Ouran Host Club's Outdoor Tea~!"

"Don't-a tell me that-a guy we're-a looking for is part-a of that..." Lovino muttered. Kiku only nodded. Then, when not many of the girls were noticing, a raven-haired boy looked up from his clipboard and stared right at the group of countries.

* * *

Kyoya recognized them immediately. He knew that he would get to meet at least one of them (his family had certain connections), but he'd never thought of getting to see all the main characters in one place, much less in his own _school._ He wasn't exactly satisfied with it, but not too dissatisfied either. _Everything's working out the way they're supposed too..._

"Kyo-chan, what are you looking at?" Kyoya was taken out of his trance and looked at Hunny, who was holding two plates of cake. "Want some?"

"Sure, thanks," he replied, going back to his duties as a member of the Host Club.

* * *

"Dude, that was creepy..." Alfred said, looking at where the black-haired boy was just standing.

"We've caught in a Host Crub Meeting," Kiku explained. "It's kind of rike a real-life dating game."

Lovino rolled his eyes. "Of all places..."

"We need to get into contact with him somehow..." Arthur muttered, rubbing his chin. He watched the students take part in the tea party, and watched the Host Club specifically. "We're all too old to attend high school, aren't we? So... why don't we apply to be teachers here?"

"Si! I've never really been a teacher before though," said Antonio.

"All we need to do is make sure we aren't caught, right mon ami?"

Kiku thought about it for a second. "I guess I could make it work, as long as you speak Japanese..."

"...or just keep speaking the language we've been communicating with each other with..." America mumbled. "Most people understand us when we talk to them normally, so why bother learning Japanese? It's only going to be temporary, right?"

"That depends on how long this takes..." Kiku answered. Hopefully it wouldn't take too long though, right? All he needed to do was figure out what was happening with the Ootori boy. No problem, right?

**Please Review! Also, I might not be able to update next week because of tests, and other stressful stuff right now... and I might be suffering major sleep loss haha ^^**

**Anyways, don't think I'm slacking off or anything, it's just that a lot of stuff is happening now. Who knows, maybe I'll sneak on again to upload another chapter ;)**

**-mimoxtreemo**


	4. Chapter 4

Haruhi sat down at her desk in her homeroom class. It had been three days since the tea party, and everything was somewhat back to normal. As she got her books ready, she couldn't help but listen in on the talkative girls in her class.

"Did you hear? We're getting a new teacher today, and whoever it is, it's gonna be permanent!"

"I wonder why our old teacher left..."

"Who do you think it's gonna be?"

_A new teacher?_ Haruhi thought. Just then, a tall blonde man walked through the door. He had lively blue eyes and wore a deep blue shirt and cloak with red pantaloons and boots. "Bonjour, class. My name is Francis Bonnefoy, and I am you new teacher~" While the girls surrounding her giggled and squealed, Haruhi immediately saw a resemblance to another certain blonde French boy that she knew. Their similarities were almost unbelievable...

As the day went on, Haruhi saw several other new teachers around the campus. Many of them looked far too young to teach in high school, but no one else seemed to take notice. Also, only one of them was Japanese. Some were Italian, one was American, one was British, two were German, one was Chinese, one was Russian, and one was Spanish. What happened to the rest of the staff?

After class, Haruhi rushed to Music Room #3. Not really looking where she was going, though, she bumped straight into someone. "Oh, I'm sorry, uh..."

"It's okay, ragazza~ What's your name?" she heard from the person she ran into. She looked up and noticed that she had bumped into one of the new teachers, one of the Italian ones as she could tell from his accent. "Um, Haruhi Fujioka, I'm still really sorry sir. I'll , uh, watch where I'm going next time..." she said as she brushed herself off and walked away. She waved back, and he was still sitting there on the ground, acting like nothing happened. "Bye, Haru-chan~!" That name definitely wasn't new. Had she seen him somewhere before? Wait... did he just call her _ragazza_?

* * *

The day had ended and the countries finally got a chance to relax in the teachers' lounge. "Dude, who knew it was so hard to teach a bunch of high school kids?" Alfred said, taking a bite out of his hamburger. He was the new gym coach because he didn't really seem to fit in any of the other classes.

"At least you didn't get an actual class, aru!" Yao pouted. "Those kids are a pain in the ass!"

Francis walked through the door, playing with his hair. "My class was majority girls, and zey loved me~"

"Same for me!" Antonio added.

"Those-a girls were just annoying..." Lovino said, shaking his head. He was already tired of some of the girls mistaking him for Feliciano.

"Well, we onry have a small amount of time to figure out this Kyoya Ootori. Mr. Suoh onry gave us two weeks," Kiku said.

"Mr. Suoh? There's someone with that last name in my class..." said Ivan.

"Yes, Mr. Suoh's son, Tamaki, attends schoor here and is a second-year student."

"Wait, is that the same Tamaki who's the president of the Host Club?" questioned Arthur, sipping his tea.

"Yes, I think so," Kiku agreed. "And Kyoya Ootori is the vice president..."

Just then, Feliciano clambered through the doors with a pile of books in his hands. "Vice president of what?"

"The Host Club... why are you-a so late?!" Lovino nearly yelled, not to the surprise of the others.

"I-I swear it wasn't my fault! I got out of class late because of all of those girls and I couldn't find this room and bumped into Haru-chan and..."

"Haru-chan?"

"Yeah, Haruhi Fujioka~ She was really nice, but she had to go somewhere..."

"Kiku, isn't there a Haruhi Fujioka in the Host Club?" Arthur asked.

"Yes, but that name is on record as a boy..."

"Really? She looked like a girl to me~ She had short hair, but her eyes gave it a way for me~"

"And, er, she was headed where?"

"We bumped into each other in kind of an empty hallway, and she looked like she was going to Music Room #3-"

"I thought that one was abandoned..."

"That's what everyone says, but I guess it isn't," England replied America. "I think I saw a brown-haired and brown-eyed boy- or girl?- at that party the other day..."

Feliciano added, "And she was wearing a boys' uniform. It suited her really well though~"

"I wonder why she's part of a club like that?" Yao asked.

"I have no idea, but she's a part of it," Kiku said.

"Then it's likely that she can lead us to the guy we're looking for," Arthur mused, "So I guess we're headed for abandoned Music Room #3."

**Sorry the chapters are short right now... I've been trying to make them longer... ^^ll**

**Please Review~**


	5. Chapter 5

_CRASH._

Alarmed, Tamaki, Haruhi and the rest of the Host Club turned their heads toward the large wooden double doors, where they'd heard the noise from. They still watched as a reddish-brown haired person slowly stood up, wobbling on his feet. "See? We're okay~!"

Another person yelled, "Okay?! You-a call-a this _okay_?! We-a just-a broke those-a fucking doors!"

"Well, I'm okay, I don't know about zhe rest of you..." rang a distinctly French accent.

"This has to be the right place, right?" said the first person again.

One at a time, it suddenly dawned on each member of the club that they recognized the figures recovering from their injuries in front of them. Haruhi definitely remembered the French voice. She stepped forward a bit to get a better look at the group. "Um, excuse me, but aren't you our new teachers?"

* * *

_**Earlier...**_

"Are you sure you know where we're going, Prussia?" Spain asked, trying to catch up to the albino.

"Of course ze awesome me knows where we're going!" he said, marching ahead again.

"Then where's everyone else?"

"...W-what? U-um, they must be lost or something, hehe..." Prussia said, trying to brush it off, although he was feeling a little uneasy himself. He glanced back to check for the others, and to his demise, the Spaniard was right. They were alone. Now that he thought about it, it had become unnaturally silent at least five minutes ago... why hadn't he noticed before? He stopped in his tracks, and after recovering from Spain bumping into him, he scanned the area.

"Dios mios, if only this place wasn't so pink..."

The two wandered around, trying to find Music Room #3 for several minutes, but to no avail. Prussia sighed as he leaned against the a wall. "I guess we should have learned how to get around the school before we started working here, huh Toni? Toni?" He looked up to see his friend facing the window. "Spain, what are you-"

"Shh! there's something weird going on out there..." he said, pointing out the window toward a cluster of men wearing jet black suits and shades.

Prussia walked closer to the grand window. "What do you think they're doing here?"

"I don't know," Spain replied,"but it looks important..."

"They can't possibly know about us, right?"

"I don't see how they would... and if they did, what do they expect to do with us?"

There was a short silence before a loud crash was heard from down the hall. Prussia and Spain looked toward the noise, and as Prussia was turning away, Spain read the sign above the door out loud,"Music Room #3... Music Room #3!" He grabbed his albino comrade's arm and dragged him to the door and looked through the doorway, straight at a group of high schoolers with rose petals floating around them.

* * *

Cue awkward silence. No one other than Haruhi had spoken until Kyoya stood up. "Hello, teachers, what brings you here?"

Japan bowed. "Sorry, Ootori-san, for the inconvenience, but we came for you."

"Hey!" Tamaki exclaimed. "Why only him? We need him here!"

"Exactly," Kyoya said coolly. "Which is why you can't do anything to me. I'm protected too. "

" 'ey mister, do you even know-"

"Of course I know. You're really too easy," Kyoya said, chuckling to himself. "If anything, _I _should be the one making _you _pay. You know, for breaking our doors..."

The new teachers turned around, as if they just noticed that the doors were gone.

"Um, Kyoya-senpai, what's going on?"

Kyoya's rock-hard face suddenly softened as he faced Haruhi to answer her question. "Oh, sorry Haruhi, I guess I forgot to inform you-"

"NO!" all of the teachers shouted, looking panicked.

Kyoya smirked. "I guess we should talk in private then."

* * *

After the others had left the room, Kyoya and the new "teachers" sat down. "As you may be aware, I am in on your little secret. Being part of the Ootori family, I have special connections... especially with you, Kiku Honda, since my father is your boss." The other countries gasped. Kiku kept his head down while Kyoya continued. "Because of that, I was never just a normal fan of yours who thought 'Oh it would totally be awesome if the Hetalia characters were real!'. I knew you were real. My father had told me about our rank almost three years ago- and I've worked to find you ever since. You see, even though I'm the youngest of my siblings, I wanted to find you guys to get my father to give me the rank I deserve. I lured you in with those outrageous fanfiction stories I posted online, thinking your would eventually find out about them. I must say, though, you were very quick coming in."

"So... you're just using us as pawns?" Alfred questioned.

"Yes. Because I had a little bit of help," Kyoya glanced in Japan's direction,"You're going to be part of my plan, just not quite yet."

"Why wait?" Arthur mentioned sarcastically. "We'll still be under your control even if you don't put your plan into action yet. I honestly don't understand."

"Well, it wouldn't do the school very well if the new teachers disappear after only a day of work, and I still have to figure out how I'll take you to my father, since he's on travel for three weeks."

"Why couldn't you just wait until your father was back before you captured us?!" Gilbert complained.

"First of all, you came to me, I couldn't control it. Besides, isn't it more fun this way?" Some of the countries nodded. Despite his controlling plans and twisted way of kidnapping countries, the man had a point.

"So, Mr. Ootori, what's our deal? You don't look like the kind of guy who would take us hostage without giving us anything in return," Ivan said.

"Right, Mr. Braginski, I am a fair man. I promise I'll let you keep your jobs and your current living quarters, and you will be mostly free."

"_Mostly_?" Ludwig interrupted.

Kyoya smiled. "Yes, _mostly_. You will be under my surveillance for the rest of the time you're here. I have cameras all over the school. And I suggest you stop calling each other by your nation's name, unless you want to give yourselves away any more than you possibly can." He pulled a remote and pointed at a monitor. Antonio and Gilbert were on screen, calling each other by their country names in the hallway.

"So that's where you were, tomato bastard..." Lovino muttered.

"That's it?" Alfred asked.

"Oh, one more thing, we'll make arrangements so the school can take as much of your salary away as they need to for some...repairs," Kyoya mentioned lightly as he made his way toward the-now nonexistent- double doors.

* * *

Haruhi paced back and forth down the hall, far enough away from the room so that she couldn't hear what was going on inside, as Kyoya insisted. What was with him anyway? the way he was speaking to the teachers was way too overfamiliar, even though they'd only come today. And the look on his face... he looked terrifyingly mad when he was speaking to the teachers, but his face went back to normal when she called out to him. Was he wearing a mask the whole time she'd known him? Why did he show his worse side to the others then? They were only teachers after all, right?

"Haruhi's head looks like it's gonna explode," pointed out the Hitachiin twins. Suddenly becoming self-conscious, she controlled her thinking fit and slumped down against the wall.

"I wonder when Kyo-chan's gonna be done," Hunny wondered out loud. "He looked like he was in one of his fits when we left."

"I'm hoping it won't take too lon-" Haruhi was disturbed by the cluster of teachers that was leaving the room.

"You can c back in now," Kyoya called.

"What was that all about, Kyo-chan?" Hunny asked, walking toward Kyoya with Usa-chan in his arms.

Kyoya chuckled lightly. "Nothing that's your concern."

**That was the longest one so far... I guess it was to make up for not updating soon enough~**

**As always, Please Review! I accept constructive criticism!**

**-mimoxtreemo**


	6. Chapter 6

Lovino stretched out his arms and legs as he sat down in the Music Room. So far, everyone was going by the rules that were set by Kyoya a week before, and in turn they were allowed to hang out in the Music Room whenever they needed to as long as there wasn't a Host Club meeting going on. Usually Lovino only came in when there were very few people, and rarely found a time when it was completely empty. Wait - why was the room empty all of a sudden?

The alarmed Italian sat up again. "H-hello?" he squeaked. With no reply, he whistled nervously and slouched back.

Minutes later, he heard footsteps behind him. Lovino froze again. "E-er, if-a that's-a you, tomato bastardo, i-it's not funny..." Turning around, he saw no one. _That's weird, I swear I heard footsteps..._

"Hey, teach, you okay?" someone asked, startling Lovino yet again. "Uhhh... hello?" repeated the same person - no, a different person. Lovino blinked. _Two?_

"I don't think he knows us," the other said, "It's not like he's one of our teachers." The one speaking turned to Lovino and said, "I'm Hikaru. This is Kaoru," pointing at each mentioned twin. Lovino continued to stare. "Jeez, Kaoru, this guy looks like he's never seen a set of twins before. Doesn't he have a twin? Or maybe he's gay - you think he's gay, Kaoru?"

His twin nodded. "Maybe he has the hots for one of us~" he smirked.

Romano shook himself out of his stupor. "Hey! Where'd you-a get that idea huh?! Of course I've-a seen a set of twins! I'm not an idiot!" Blushing furiously, he continued, "Why would I-a like-a you anyways?! Isn't that-a teacher-student thing weird?!"

"Well, you don't look like you're much older than us... and that teacher-student thing happens all the time..." Hikaru explained (with vivid hand motions).

"_You have no idea how much older I am..._" Lovino muttered under his breath.

"What was that?" asked Kaoru - or was it Hikaru?

"None of your business! And for the record, I'm three years older than my brother, thank-a you-a very much!"

Kaoru glanced between his brother and Mr. Vargas, who were now staring straight at each other. "Oh, um, okay then~ I guess we'll be going now, glad we cleared things up~" he tried, grabbing Hikaru by the arm and trying to pull his weight to the doors. Lovino smirked as Kaoru held Hikaru back. "That-a should-a teach you to mess with-a me..." he said triumphantly.

Hikaru snapped. He broke out of Kaoru's arms and stomped up to the Italian. "Why are you so pissed, huh?! It's not like we're doing anything wrong here! You and all of your other buddies! Ever since you came, everything went wrong! Kyoya started acting all weird, our old teachers were mysteriously fired and POOF! Here you are! Do you like messing with us?! Because of you, everyone's being weird! Even Haruhi! What's going on?!"

"Hey, it's-a not like I know-a any more than you, kid. I was told to come here, who knows why, and here I am. I'm pretty sure my job-a here doesn't-a have anything to do with fighting with teenagers for crying out loud!"

Hikaru stopped inching forward, as he had been as he was speaking. "You... don't... know...why... you're... here?"

Lovino grunted. "You think-a I chose this job, kid?"

Hikaru backed away and gulped. When Kaoru gave into his laughter, Hikaru joined in. Within seconds, the twins were laughing hysterically. "What's-a so funny?"

"You're supposed to be a professional and you don't even know what you're doing here! You might not even be a real teacher for all we know!"

"I'm not..." Lovino replied, only to increase the twins' laughter.

"So... seriously," Kaoru said, choking his laughter and looking at Mr. Vargas," you don't know what you're doing here?"

Lovino sighed,"No clue. I wish I knew more so I could pummel the guy who's in charge now..."

"Wait, there's someone in charge?"

"Didn't I say I was told to come here?"

Hikaru cocked his head in interest."Do you _know _who's in charge?"

Lovino looked at Hikaru. "Y-yes..." he said, "...but that's-a top-secret info. Sorry, I can't-a tell you." He quickly got up and made his way to the exit.

"Wait! We could help you out, you know!" one of the twins shouted at him as he had his hand on the door handle. Lovino paused, and slowly turned the handle. "Sorry kids, it's not something you two can help out with," he said, walking out of the door and leaving the twins behind.

Not a second after the teacher's leave, the twins shared a devious smirk. "If the teacher _himself _didn't know what was going on, do you think..."

"...we could find out for him?" Hikaru finished the other twin's sentence.

* * *

**Another late night (or early morning?) upload! Yayyy! In case no one read the previous disclaimers, I don't own OHSHC or APH.**

****EDIT 4.4.2013** I added a little teensy-weensy bit more to this chapter ( that didn't affect the length that much, sadly). **


	7. Chapter 7

**Don't worry, I'm still here~ Sorry for the super late update...**

**This part doesn't really have much to do with the plot (due to my stupid writer's block) so it's just a little drabble-type thing... And I just wanted to mention that the girl in this chapter isn't an OC, just a little side character-type person who won't appear in any future chapters. Just to clear it up~**

**Enough rambling, read on!**

**Disclaimer: Much to my demise, I do not own OHSHC or APH. **

"Mr. Bonnefoy?"

The blonde looked up over the rims of his glasses. A girl with two short, honey-brown pigtails looked at him expectantly. "Yes, Emiko?"

Flustered, the girl fiddled with her skirt and looked down."Um, I was confused about the homework, that's all..." she said to the floor. She continued to pull at her skirt, now with less force since she had gotten her question out.

Francis smiled. "No need to be shy~" he said as he closed his book. "And as for your homework, I asked zhe class to write about a historical event zhat we have learned about from zhe point of view of someone involved at zhe time. It can either be an account from a bystander or someone more important; it's all up to you." He flashed a smile at the student, who'd stood up straight to listen.

"Any historical event we've covered?" she repeated, cocking her head to the side. "Does that include the ones from our previous teacher?"

"Oui, but wouldn't it be sweeter if you wrote a story about something I taught you~?"

The girl nodded, pink tinting her face. "O-okay... thank you Mr. Bonnefoy!" She started to walk out, but turned around at the door. "I, uh, really like your history lessons, they make everything feel so real, and it actually makes me think of how it might have been to live back then-" she squeaked and put her hand over her mouth,"Sorry, I was rambling..." Her pigtails fell, and Emiko was talking to the floor again.

"Well, it is a fascinating subject, because zhe rules are always changing. While you have textbooks, sometimes you can't get your head around it unless you dive in, to feel like you are actually part of something that may 'ave taken place centuries ago." There was a different tone to the teacher's voice, and Emiko looked up again. He had a face more genuine than she'd ever seen before. It was almost a sad smile- as if he was taking in a long-forgotten memory. Francis continued,"And even today, when you feel like nothing special is happening, somebody sometime in the future might be looking back at this moment right now..." When he noticed Emiko looking, his genuine smile was replaced by the one he normally bore: simple, but suggesting secrecy. "So, is that all? If you need any other help with the project, you can always come and see me~"

"Yes, um, that's all, thank you," Emiko turned on her heels and walked out the door. When she looked back at her teacher, she swore she hadn't seen sadder eyes than the blue ones that looked straight back at her.

* * *

Francis watched Emiko leave before he went back to his work. Relieved that teaching was over for the day, he sighed. In retrospect, it had been extremely ironic how he ended up teaching World History. Not that he minded re-living the past.

He had gotten used to the bustle of teenagers by now and learned to actually sit and enjoy the racket sometimes. Besides, he'd always wanted to feel like part of the crowd instead of monitoring it.

Emiko Watanabe was usually a quiet girl, so he was a bit surprised that she'd gathered the courage to ask him a question when everyone else was leaving. He'd seen her around school with people who would generally be the exact opposite of her, and she seemed to be put down a lot. He'd never said anything about it, just so he wouldn't get involved, and it didn't seem like she needed much help on her part. When someone chastised her for anything, she smiled, closed her eyes, and cocked her head to the side. He was never sure what she was saying, but he knew that she'd be taken as a joke if she kept doing that Nothing ever seemed to bother her. Francis could only think of how much some of those things she said actually hurt her on the inside, but still barely said anything directly to her face, slightly afraid of the side that no one got to see.

Francis hummed as he got to correcting students' papers. Sometimes he wondered how their previous teacher held up with so much work.

* * *

"Now, most of you are probably questioning why I didn't ask for your papers at zhe beginning of class," Francis said, walking about the front of the classroom. "Surprise! Instead of letting me read your papers by myself, a select few of you will read your papers out loud. If I don't get around to you today, I will see you after class." He smirked, taking in some of his students' worried faces. "Let's see you go first," he gestured at a boy at the front of the class.

* * *

"Okay, next... Emiko Watanabe," Mr. Bonnefoy called from the front of the class. It was nearing the end of the class, and apparently the heavens didn't listen to her mental panicking. Her face paled as she stood up. Her knees trembled from the gazes she felt from the rest of her classroom. Mr. Bonnefoy gave her a reassuring smile, and she took a deep breath:

_"This may be the first and last time I'll ever write a letter to you. It may be too late be the time it reaches you, but I want to make sure you know that this was all my fault. I'm not scolding myself for speaking my opinion like I have been these last few years, but I don't want you to think that you brought this punishment upon me. I've been charged for heresy by the Bishop of Beauvais. It's been decided that I'll be burned at the stake sometime this month. I write this not so you can come and save me; I only wrote this to tell you just how much I love you, and that you'll never be forgotten. I know you must be saddened by this news, but I don't want this to ever stop you from being there for others. I want you to keep being the strong, flamboyant character you always were. I want you to keep living and keep helping others in your own little way." _

Emiko looked up from her paper to look straight into Francis's eyes as she read the last lines,_"Maybe, sometime in the future, there's going to be someone who will remember the moment I write this, or the moment you read this, and gain something whilst learning our story. I know I've never forgotten you, so don't you forget me."_

Emiko paused, still looking at Francis. His eyes were filled with nostalgia, and he looked like he was crying on the inside- a half happy, half sad cry that was masked by a straight face.

_"With love, Jeanne."_


	8. Message from the Author

**AUTHOR'S NOTE - 4. 4. 2013**

**I know this story hasn't been updated in a really really long time, so I'm sorry! Lots of stuff just got in the way, and I knew that I had to update, but it just never happened due to other events and things, so yeah... I realize that I am still kind of in a really early stage in the story, so I will not be abandoning this story! I've started typing chapters up again, and they'll be up ASAP! Again, really really sorry that this wasn't an actual chapter and that it was just a crappy little apology from the writer, but I felt like I needed to reach out to you guys and explain my absence ^^**

**Also, I'll take this time to thank every single one of the reviewers, readers, and followers of this story! Without you guys, this story might have just ended up as a dead plotbunny crumbled on some dusty piece of paper under my bed that may have never made itself further than the first chapter. Seriously, thank you sooooo much. Your support means a lot to me :)**

_**~mimoxtreemo**_


	9. Chapter 8

It was another meeting, and a certain blonde was rambling again. Kaoru looked around, looking for something else to pay attention to. It wasn't that he was bored to tears by his after-school life, he just had other things on his mind.

Who could have done it all? Why did someone desperately need to bring in a new staff so badly that it demanded a group of young-looking, ill-qualified teachers?

"...so, because of those circumstances, we're going to have to slightly cut our budget for the next few parties we hold. Does everyone agree?" Kyoya's voice cut Kaoru's thoughts. Kaoru hadn't even noticed that Tamaki stopped talking...

"Kao-chan? Are you okay?"

"What? Um, yeah, I'm fine... Just- uh, kinda tired is all..." _Cut it out, Kaoru. Concentrate on the freaking meeting for once... you need to stop thinking about those stupid teachers, they're none of your business anyway..._

**_nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn_**

**_uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu_**

"You bloody git! Where the hell did you go?!"

"You're not gonna catch me~" Alfred called back playfully. Arthur sighed. "Aren't we too old for this? Just give me the-"

"You're never too old for a little exercise!" Laughing again, the American ran further ahead than he already was.

Giving up, Arthur slowed and caught his breath. Where that Alfred got all of his energy would probably never be known. Arthur watched as his friend ran around in circles around the yard, as if grown men chasing each other around school was completely normal. Maybe it was around here. Then again, Alfred barely looked older than many of the students here, but as far as he knew the students didn't mind all that much. Originally, Arthur was totally opposed to anything that had to do with teenagers (one was enough), so working at a high school was definitely not his cup of tea. But after he'd started teaching English here, he started to relax a little bit more, and he actually _liked _working with kids. He would sometimes feel nostalgic, remembering when he was still teaching America in the colonial days. He smiled at the memories of days when America was still a small child, always playing and looking up to him. In a way, maybe the whole school experience was already relaxing his relationship with America, and although he was annoying, loud, and a little bit obnoxious, he was still the child Arthur raised all those years ago.

Speaking of whom...

Where was Alfred?

"Alfred? Alfred? Where are you?...You know, y-you can keep my thing if you want... i-if that's what this is about... I'm not mad, really..."

When he didn't hear a reply, the Englishman followed the in direction that Alfred went. _Where the hell did he go?!_

**_nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn_**

**_uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu_**

"What do you mean, you don't know where he is?" Yao asked into his phone. He was surrounded by some of the other countries in the teachers' lounge, all listening to the conversation over speakerphone.

_"I don't know, he just disappeared..."_

"He just disappeared?" Antonio questioned. "A-are you sure you don't know where he went?"

_"My only guess is that he was taken for some reason, but what reason?"_

"Who would want to kidnap someone like Am- er, Alfred?"

_"How am I supposed to know? Unless..."_

"...whoever took 'im is looking at zhe rest of us next..." Francis continued.

_"But.."_

"It makes sense..." Yao said,"What if whoever took him drew us here because of that?"

"No one would have done that... Not if they knew I had my pipe around wherever I went..."

_"We should think about this. Who do we know here who is manipulative enough to do this?"_

"Why don't we just meet up with you outside to figure this out together?"

_"I guess that's better than talking over the phone..."_

"We'll be right there..."

Mr. Wang, Mr. Bonnefoy, Mr. Braginski, and Mr. Carriedo all frantically left the teachers' lounge, too fast to notice two redheads hiding behind the door, each with one ear held up against the wall.

**_nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn_**

**_uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu_**

A crashing sound woke Alfred up. When had he fallen asleep? He tried to stretch out, only to be stopped by a pair of metal bracelets... attached together, around a pole.

"Where am I...?" There was another crash, this one louder and closer than the next. Shocked again, he looked to his surroundings. The room he was in seemed average enough- wooden floors, a lamp in the corner across from him, a couch along the wall opposite, and a table in front of the couch, stacked with a variety of magazines and books. There was a small open window on the wall he was tied up against, about two feet long and one foot high. He couldn't look out of the window, but he could tell he was in someplace different, and he had a feeling more people were coming.

Why did they, whoever caught him, decide to furnish this place so well while he was stuck on the wall? He wasn't exactly in the best condition to get up and read one of those magazines, so who would it be for?

"Wait a second..." he muttered inwardly,"Who's in charge here? We couldn't have replaced the teachers that quickly unless somebody was involved with it... but at first we were only coming to hunt down a story writer... how did we get those jobs in the first place?! And why the hell am I chained up because of this?! I ... I wasn't here before... where is everyone-"

"My word, you really are smarter than you often let on to be, Mr. Jones." Alfred froze. He slowly turned toward the owner of the voice, who seemed to only be a shadow in the doorway. It was a tall figure, but his features were hidden in darkness due to scarce lighting. Alfred couldn't think of anything to do or say, only looking forward, trying to recognize the figure that seemed to be his captor. "Who-"

"-No need to know, you'll find out in due time. Now, what is it with you and your friends that make you so capable, I wonder? What is the connection between you and your, er, representation, hm? Do you mind telling me?" he didn't have much of an accent or a distinguishable voice, which only puzzled him even more.

"I-I don't know..."

Mystery man cackled, bending back in cold, meaningless laughter.

"Dude, if you're trying to punk me or something, I swear I-"

"Must I keep interrupting you like this? You really should talk less, young man. And no, this isn't one of your little tricks. All of this," the shadow in the doorway said, demonstrating the entire room, "is for purely educational purposes. You may not believe this, but there are some special procedures my team and I would like to test on you, and your little friends too..." He took miniscule steps away from the door, his head tilted in a way that suggested that he had been staring Alfred down since he'd woken up.

"I'm not gonna be one of your fucking lab rats, alright? I don't give a crap if you-"

"If I... what? Trust me, this is nothing but a test..."

"Test?" the blonde scoffed. "_Test_ us by locking us up in a box, grinning like a madman because you caught a few people?"

The shadowed figure took a few steps forward, still in the darkness. "Don't play dumb with me, I'm perfectly aware of who- or _what_- you are, that's the entire point. My plans? Actually, they could work in the outside world, but it would be more... efficient this way. Why else do you think everyone was mysteriously called to Ouran Academy? It was all my plans, my thoughts, and my work that went into this. I'd actually been thinking of something like this for a while, Alfred, but let's just say my point of view was... _rejuvenated..._" The figure stepped forward again, this time enough so that the light caused a visible glare from a round pair of glasses.

"What do you mean? If you tested it yourself, why do you only need us? Why couldn't you choose anyone else?"

The figure laughed again. "I'd always remembered that about you... you were always so naive and quick to ask questions, but you put on a brave mask to the people around you. You only showed your true colors when you were alone.. or at least, when you thought you were alone."

"How-"

"Stop and think about this for once, Alfred!" His voice cracked as he yelled, demanding Alfred's immediate attention. "How else do you think could test himself and try to perform it on others if they aren't similar to him? Think! Who had been there all those years, while no one else gave a damn, huh? Who was there but never listened to? To you, it's that one person you noticed, no matter what anyone else said, but always turned a blind eye to him! WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK I'D BE, DAMMIT!" Eerie silence followed, only broken by uneven pants as the figure finally walked straight into the light. He wore dark jeans with a red and black mounted officer jacket. His blonde hair was tied into a ponytail, and his purple eyes were almost completely covered by a pair of ovular black sunglasses. Alfred's eyes widened in recognition.

"M-Mattie?"

* * *

**Wow... this story got a lot deeper than I expected it to... I guess it just had a mind of its own? This chapter actually took me a while to write, and I rewrote it several times before I was finally happy...**

**Anyways, please leave a review... constructive criticism if you need to, and even just a comment complaining about how short and/or rushed my chapters are is fine, as long as I get feedback ^^ **


	10. Chapter 9

_**This one's a little short, so I'm sorry in advance...**_

* * *

_"Big Brother, do you know why we're all alone?" The spring sun beat down on my face as I lay in a grassy field._

_A hand clasped mine. "I don't know Mattie... maybe everyone else just doesn't notice us..."_

_"Wouldn't it get lonely that way?" I turned to look at my brother lying down next to me. "Would we be alone forever?"_

_"Why would it get lonely if you have me, Matt?" He turned to me. I grew to respect those eyes so much in those short years together, the way they grew with passion. I looked up to Alfred and the way he always tried to stay positive. "I won't ever ever leave you, bro. That's a promise!"_

_My face heated up. "P-promise? Are you sure?"_

_He stood up, raising a fist to the air. "Yeah! I would never forget you!"_

_The wind blew again, letting dandelion dust dance in the air. I smiled and closed my eyes as the breeze blew against the long grass surrounding me . "I guess I won't forget either, as long as you're here with me, big brother."_

* * *

Canada grinned. "Who did you think it was? Some scrawny high school student?" America didn't move or show any emotion, avoiding direct eye contact with his brother.

"What? You afraid of me? That's a first, _Big Brother_." Matthew paced the room in complete silence, still wearing the same sickly grin. "If I remember right, you were the one who said you wouldn't forget me... right?"

"I don't get it. how did you-"

"I never changed, America. I've been this way the whole time~ Maybe you didn't notice?"

"I might not be able to notice this stuff about other people, but you're different Mattie. I would have noticed if you were always like this."

Shaking his head, the Canadian stood next to America. "But I have-"

"No, you haven't! Don't you think I would know something like that? I'm still your brother!" America's wrists were now reddened from multiple attempts at escape. Beads of sweat rolled down his forehead, and his breathing steadily became heavier. "You... the real you... wouldn't do this..." He bent forward to catch his breath. Not a second later, pain jolted through his back as a black leather boot shoved his shoulders against the pale walls.

"You really don't understand, do you?" Canada smirked as he pushed with more force. "You hypocrite. You, of all people, the one who _promised_ not to forget... turned out to be that one person that couldn't take a hint for the life of him. I wonder what happened, hmm?" Canada cackled," And you have the _nerve_ to say that you actually _knew_ me?! The one who seemed to ignore me the most!"

"Listen," he said,"Your _precious_ Mattie Williams is gone now. Something cracked in that weak form, something so emotionally painful finally broke him down. He couldn't take it, so he... _evolved... _In a way, he is me, and I am he. You may say I'm the creation of all of his backwards emotions and feelings, crushed into one lonely being..." he whispered, his eyes bewildered. "The same can happen to any of you puny countries. It wouldn't change the world immediately, but in the long run, we could change society in ways never imagined before, America... and all I'd need to do is get to that one area-" his expression grew more fascinated as he snatched America's glasses and broke them by the bridge and tossed them across the room-"_...where it hurts the most_."

* * *

"Mr. Jones? Missing?" Haruhi repeated into her phone. "Yeah, I didn't know anything about that... sorry..." She ended her call and turned around. "Everything that's been happening around here is becoming too much," she sighed.

"...I don't even know what's happening anymore, unfortunately," Kyoya said in a disappointed tone. "None of this will work out without him..." he muttered inwardly.

Haruhi raised an eyebrow. "Say, Kyoya, did you know anything about the new teachers before they came? There's definitely something different about them, if you know what I mean. Plus," she added, "all of those secret meetings... and your cool regarding everything that has happened in the last few weeks... I've been wondering for some time now, but how are you affiliated with them, or even something larger than that?"

Kyoya pushed up the bridge of his glasses and looked up at Haruhi. "Not exactly in the way that you think, Haruhi..." he mused. "I just did my research." He stood up from his seat and walked out of the music room. "What's that supposed to mean...?"

She wandered around the room alone, contemplating over her senpai's strange behavior. She kept looking back at where he was sitting, his words replaying in her head. Only after the umpteenth time she looked, she noticed a book that had fallen off of the table. When she picked it up, her eyes widened in recognition.

She stared at the cover of _Axis Powers Hetalia_, with the spitting image of the younger of the Vargas teachers. She would be trespassing if she looked through, but...

After about an hour of looking at images that strongly resembled her new teachers, she needed answers. How did the characters of a notoriously famous series manage to find themselves at Ouran? Not just any characters, but _countries_?

She quickly stuffed the book into her bag and scrambled down the hallways. _"Is this the_ research_ he was talking about?"_

Gilbert, Francis, and Antonio all stood against the walls outside of the teachers' lounge. "We need a break like this more often," Antonio sighed.

"What do you mean? It's still a crap-ton of totally un-awesome work, Toni!" Gilbert complained.

Francis chimed in,"But it's still a lot less than normal, if you ask me..."

"Easy for you to say," Gil scoffed."You guys are used to working like this, I just hang around you two to make myself feel busy..."

"W-wait, that's really the only reason we're amigos? How-"

"-Excuse me, um, Mr. Bonnefoy, Mr. Carriedo, and Mr. Beilschmidt..."

The trio, startled by Haruhi's voice, immediately turned to her. Francis was the first to speak. "Er, yes?"

Haruhi took a deep breath. "Um, there's something I read about earlier today... um, and I don't really understand it... I mean, it doesn't make sense, but I-I uh, needed some clarification..."

"Is this a Math problem? I think you should ask Mr. Ludwig for that, but we can help you with anything else, really~" Antonio asked.

"Not really, um, it's something a little more abstract..." she handed Gilbert the book. At first, his face showed confusion, but it eventually grew into scared recognition. "Th-this isn't more of that fanfiction crap, is it?"

Antonio and Francis looked over his shoulders, their faces growing just as confused. "I'm afraid not, amigo..."


	11. Chapter 11

Kyoya paced one of the smaller classrooms at Ouran. He couldn't help but think of the mayhem that had changed everything. Who could have gone to so much trouble to plan against the personifications without letting him know? Not that he was plotting against them, necessarily.

"It's not like anyone can control them... I just have connections..." He paced some more, taking in the entirety of the past few weeks. It was only more confusing if anything, and the point of having these plans was falling apart. Why did everything have to happen now?

"Mr. Ootori?" He turned to the caller on the other side of the room. "Of course, pleased to make your acquaintance, Mr. Honda."

Kiku bowed and took a seat across the table from the one Kyoya took. "Excuse me, why did you call me here, Mr. Ootori? Don't you have other business?" Kiku asked skeptically.

"No, no. I'd like to think of this as my first priority. We have a special connection, am I correct?"

"Yes, I have business with your family. However, I don't necessarily have that sort of connection with you individually, if that's what you are thinking."

"But you're still here?"

Kiku sighed. "I accepted because I felt that this was merely a business-related trip, not what you're planning, Mr. Ootori."

"I'm not planning against you, though. Don't you realize that, Kik-"

"Mr. Ootori, please do not refer to me in such a familiar way. I am fully aware of what you're thinking, and I came to warn you not to get ahead of yourself. You are still a high school student, and your family situation makes it unlikely that you will acquire a position higher than me, I'm afraid. There are more important matters at hand anyway."

Kyoya furrowed his brow, tightening his hands around the arms of his chair. "And I assume you know how those _more important_ matters came to be? Since you think it's more imp-"

"We may not know the cause of this new situation, but that doesn't change the importance of it. I know you only care about me and what I do, but America is still missing, and no one knows why... I don't suppose you know anything about this, do you, Kyoya Ootori?" Kiku shot a glare at Kyoya, only to be met with the glare of his round glasses.

"I don't understand the question. Are you accusing me of kidnapping him?"

"This isn't an accusation, merely a-"

"If you know my plans, and why it involves you, you would know that I have absolutely no interest in your friends. His abduction should be considered a relief to me, actually, so I have less people to deal with. It only becomes a hindrance when you use it as an excuse to make me think again, in fact." His seemingly pleasant smile began to falter slightly as he finished his sentence.

"What if the same thing were to happen again? I'm sure you would be pleased, then, if every other person I brought with me were to disappear the same way?"

"No, they aren't any of my business."

"Mr. Ootori, please, I must leave soon. I advise you, though, to think more carefully. If you are only focusing on me, you're going to miss the rest of the picture. Even if you succeed, your style of vision right now will make your possible future as an heir to your family less likely. I'm surprised; normally you aren't this narrow-minded..."

"I am _not_ being narrow-minded, Mr. Honda." Kyoya hissed. Kiku could feel the tension in each word. The nearly-silent sentence was his way of all but shouting at the island nation.

Kiku sighed and stepped back."Sometimes you can look at one detail with so much enthusiasm that you fail to see the entire picture, Ootori. Think about the entire situation. I understand that you think that I am completely under your jurisdiction, but remember that I am only supposed to be loyal to your father, and even then I am allowed to act according to what I think is right." With that, the Asian nation left the room, seemingly more confident that Kyoya had first noticed. There was no way that Kiku thought that he could talk to him that way. The Ootoris were above him, so he couldn't, right?

* * *

Gilbert cleared his throat. Somehow the fact that three men - Francis, Antonio, and himself - were alone in a smaller-than-average teacher's lounge with a pretty young girl didn't help in this situation, especially since said young girl's pretty brown eyes were locked on the trio with precision. If looks could kill, the three of them would have been six feet under the ground by now.

"So what you're saying is that these comic book characters are depictions of you?" Haruhi said, finally showing slight signs of giving in to their story.

"Yes, yes, we're sorry those awesome comics have confused you, frau." Gilbert interjected before she got the chance to object for the umpteenth time.

"Si, the artist used us as inspiration!"

"Probably because our faces too _magnifique_ to go unnoticed~"

Haruhi leaned back in her chair reluctantly. "So it really has nothing to do with the fact that, just like these characters, all of you just _happen_ to share looks and nationalities with _all _of the main characters in the comic series and anime? And that each of you comes from a different country and speaks a different native language?" Clearly she was still as unfazable as before, if not more.

"Why do you care anyways? I mean, it's none of your business as long as you get an education, right?"

"Mr. Beilschmidt, it's come to the attention of the student body that one of our teachers is missing, and I've been curious about you the whole time. I'm not going to rat you out or anything because we could help you find him."

Francis straightened in his chair. "What do you mean 'we'?"

"I mean the Host Club. Plus Kyoya's acting weird, and we think that's connected to you somehow." Haruhi stated matter-of-factly. "You seem mysterious, the way you resemble the characters and all, but you also act differently than most of our teachers. Sorry to say this, but all of that kind of makes you stand out."

In front of her, Antonio, Gilbert, and Francis remained silent as they took all of this in. Would it be that obvious if this went on?

Antonio was the first to speak. "What would you do if we said that we were those characters and that there is something beyond our control happening right now? How would you help?"

"Any way possible, I guess. We're pretty good at keeping secrets to ourselves after all. And we could also be there for moral support. No one should have to deal with something like that alone."

"Alone? What do you mean?" Francis tried, but something inside him had already given up.

"I know we're only high school students, but whatever caused Mr. Jones to disappear might come back, and we'd like to help you whenever it happens again. "

"And Mr. Ootori?"

"I don't know what to tell you. Something tells me he wouldn't necessarily like making negotiations with you, but I'm doing this because I know that the members of the Host Club have grown to like all of you over the past few weeks, and we wouldn't want you in danger. We want to protect you."

* * *

**Hey guys! I really hope this story isn't getting too dragged out... I've changed the direction a lot since I first started writing it, so that's probably why ^^**

**Anyways, I have some new ideas/ish about new stories. The first one I'm thinking about is more of a collection of CountryxHuman drabbles like Jeanne/France, PruFritz, etc. Requests are open if you have one! **

**The next one might be an Avengers/Hetalia crossover just for the heck of it, but I'm not as sure about that one. If I do start that one, it would _probably_ start after this story ends (just cuz I can't handle getting plotbunnies for two hetalia crossovers at once) **

**So if you like any of those ideas, let me know? I'm more likely to do the first one sooner, so PM me if you have a request~**

**I'm sorry this A/N ended up so long. I seriously didn't mean for it to come out like this, whoops~**


End file.
